MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, and Mobile Phones! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Also visit our sister Wiki MySims Fanon Wiki, the Wiki all for MySims Fanon! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Attention! We are holding an annual MySims Wiki Character Battles later this year! To read more about this and nominate your favorite character, read here! Who do you think is nicer? Butter or Beverly? Princess Butter Duchess Beverly Neither! I think they're both mean! Who do you think would be a better ruler Roland or Daniel? King Roland Lord Daniel Neither of them are fit to rule. October 25th's poll winners: I'm going to trick-or-treat with my friends on Halloween! ' and '''Brandi '. To find out what the questions were, visit the Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) ;October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. ;October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! ;October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! ;October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! ;October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. Ad Section If you wish to have your own ad here, please notify Blanky so she can add it for you. Please see here for more on matching the criteria for your ad before applying. ''★ MySims Reality''!' '''Survival for a Signature ★' Battle of the Interests MySims Drama! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) The '''Bubble Dropper' is a power-up in MySims Racing. Drop a flurry of bubbles from your car, then trap any rival racer who drives into them, and watch them float away for several seconds! Go here to learn more.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Evelyn Gray''' is a client of yours in MySims Agents. She comes in your HQ asking you to investigate her apartment because in was robbed. Helping her is just the beginning, you travel the world and search the city to find clues to where the nightmare crown is and to help Evelyn find her father. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Town Square' in your town is the main center and most populous gathering area in town. Townsfolk usually like visiting and meeting each other near the fountain. This is the only place that you can move in residents until the Forest and the Desert open up at Star Level 2 and 3. The major buildings reside here, which are the Town Hall, your house and workshop, and the town hotel. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) Garnet is a cute essence in MySims. It is one of the transparent essences. You can find it prospecting in the dessert. It produces a clear paint. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Interest (Featured Interest Archive) ''Geeky is one of the six interests in MySims. The characters in this category are usually interested in video games, comics, action figures, sci-fi, and fantasy related themes. Go here to learn more.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Newest MySims Game ''MySims Agents, the fifth and most recent installment of the MySims franchise, is now sneaking into stores everywhere! MySims Agents has you playing as a neighborhood detective who'll rise up into the ranks to become an agent and own their own headquarters to solve mysteries! You'll be working with gadgets and solving puzzles in order to take down the nefarious Morcubus' plans. Check out it's article here, and buy it now! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse